Skin health and appearance is an important aspect of many beauty regimens. As a person ages, his or her skin tends to develop wrinkles, sag, become rough, and/or develop various spots or marks. It is known that stimulating skin cells through various means such as through light therapy, vibration therapy, and/or through heat and cool therapy can produce positive effects on the skin. Such positive effects, for example, may include one or more of: increased collagen production, reduction of skin inflammation, reduction of acne, improvement of blood flow, tightening of the skin, and/or the destruction of bacteria.
Several devices exist which may provide light therapy, vibration therapy, heat therapy, or cool therapy to the skin. Such devices, however, typically provide only one type of therapy. Furthermore, these devices are often located in medical or cosmetic offices and use of such devices requires the assistance of another person to administer the desired treatment. In many instances, an administrator of the therapy must be licensed by a state or federal board (such as a medical or cosmetology board) or receive a certification to use such devices. Additionally, the use of such devices is often time-consuming.
A need exists, therefore, for improved skincare devices and methods of use that provide multiple forms of therapy (i.e., one or more of light, vibration, heat, and/or cool therapy), may be used quickly and easily by an individual outside of the confines of a medical or cosmetology office, and may be used without assistance.